


Art for "Where Clarity's Found"

by princessoftheworlds



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Anxiety Trigger Warning (in actual fic), M/M, Stucky Big Bang 2017
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-19
Updated: 2017-08-19
Packaged: 2018-12-17 03:45:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11843337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princessoftheworlds/pseuds/princessoftheworlds
Summary: Art created for "Where Clarity's Found" for the Stucky Big Bang 2017.





	Art for "Where Clarity's Found"

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Where Clarity's Found](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11843424) by [marvcltrash](https://archiveofourown.org/users/marvcltrash/pseuds/marvcltrash). 



[](http://imgur.com/fHyndoe)

[](http://imgur.com/UnNoaI1)


End file.
